


So cold in January

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Canonical Character Death, Early Work, F/M, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non che gl’importasse particolarmente del suo compleanno. Soltanto gli sarebbe piaciuto che almeno per una volta quel giorno potesse trascorrere senza asperità, senza liti, senza grida.Quello era l’unico regalo che avrebbe voluto, ciò che desiderava da quando aveva compiuto undici anni.Non l’aveva mai avuto.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape





	So cold in January

** So Cold In January **

_\- 9 Gennaio 1960 -_

Eileen sentiva freddo.

Non era colpa della neve, del clima, degli spifferi che entravano dalla finestra.

Il freddo le partiva da dentro, come un male indissolubile che l’attanagliava e non si decideva ad abbandonarla.

Sentiva piangere, ma era come se il suono le giungesse ovattato, come se le sue orecchie si rifiutassero di sentirlo.

Suo figlio era appena nato, e lei era già demoralizzata per ciò che attendeva entrambi. Un futuro alquanto prevedibile, ma non per questo le faceva meno paura.

Tobias non si sarebbe preoccupato del figlio, troppo occupato ad educare la sua gola al rum, salvo nel momento in cui avesse compiuto undici anni.

Lì avrebbe deciso se valesse o meno la pena di definirlo ‘figlio’. L’aspettavano undici anni d’indifferenza e una vita di disprezzo, ne era certa.

Trovò la forza di alzarsi e si diresse nell’altra stanza. Con una lentezza esasperante si avvicinò alla culla scrutando il bambino, il quale aveva smesso di piangere e ora la fissava con gli occhi spalancati.

Occhi grandi, neri, che portavano con sé una sorta di mestizia atavica, come se quello sguardo fosse insito nei suoi stessi geni.

“Mi dispiace” mormorò, accarezzandogli una guancia con il dorso della mano, solo sfiorandola, quasi avesse paura che la sua pelle potesse scottare.

Invece la trovò gelida, come il resto della stanza. Come lei.

Quel bambino era un predestinato, ed era stata lei a condannarlo a quell’esistenza. La sua mente si affollava di ‘se’, di ‘forse’, che non avevano più ragione d’esistere. La sua viltà l’aveva portata a rivelare al marito il suo essere una strega solo dopo averlo sposato e dopo essere rimasta incinta, e adesso quel neonato minuscolo ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze.

“Ti dovrei dare un nome, lo sai?” gli disse, con un tono che voleva essere rassicurante, ma che risultò l’ennesimo segno del suo sconforto. Il bambino non muoveva un muscolo, lasciava gli occhi fissi in quelli della madre, come se volesse catturarne l’essenza. Eileen si sentì scioccamente a disagio per quello sguardo, quasi lui cominciasse da subito a farle pesare le sue colpe.

“Severus” disse infine, con un sospiro. Il piccolo, neobattezzato, tese le braccia verso la donna, incerto.

C’erano fin troppe cose che Eileen avrebbe voluto fare e dire.

Infine il suo immane senso di disagio prevalse. Uscì dalla stanza di corsa, piangendo, lasciando il piccolo Severus abbandonato a se stesso nella culla.

Prematuramente, ma qualcosa a cui si sarebbe preso abituato.

_\- 9 Gennaio 1975 -_

C’era freddo.

Ma era come se Severus non riuscisse a sentirlo. Con gli anni aveva imparato a diventare immune a parecchie cose, e il gelo era una di queste.

 _Tanti auguri a me_ pensò, sarcasticamente.

Non che gl’importasse particolarmente del suo compleanno. Soltanto gli sarebbe piaciuto che almeno per una volta quel giorno potesse trascorrere senza asperità, senza liti, senza grida.

Quello era l’unico regalo che avrebbe voluto, ciò che desiderava da quando aveva compiuto undici anni.

Non l’aveva mai avuto.

Non ricordava l’ultimo compleanno che aveva passato con il padre da sobrio. Anzi, non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare quale fosse l’ultimo giorno che Tobias Piton avesse passato da sobrio.

Sua madre all’inizio piangeva, ma erano anni che si limitava unicamente a mantenere un’espressione granitica, fingendo che i soprusi e gli insulti del marito non la scalfissero.

Severus non aveva ancora imparato a recitare. Reagiva, fomentando sempre di più le ire del padre. Sempre che si potesse definire tale.

E perché avrebbe dovuto considerarlo un padre, quando lui non lo considerava un figlio?

Da quando era arrivato ad Hogwarts, il suo compleanno almeno lo lasciava illeso. Non riceveva nessuna lettera e nessun regalo, ma almeno era miglia lontano da quell’inferno che era la sua casa.

Soltanto Lily continuava imperterrita a fargli gli auguri ogni anno, accompagnati sempre da un sorriso e da un regalo. Non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dirle che odiava quel giorno con tutto se stesso per i ricordi che gli portava alla mente e, spesse volte, per il fatto stesso di essere nato.

Non gliel’avrebbe detto, poiché lui stesso se ne vergognava. Era il simbolo di quanto la sua vita fosse anonima e prima di qualunque senso.

Avrebbe voluto passare il tempo dormendo, per risvegliarsi soltanto il giorno dopo. Avrebbe voluto ricevere una lettera dalla madre, in cui gli dicesse che andava tutto bene, che non si doveva preoccupare di nulla, che lei era felice.

Aveva fin troppi desideri, inespressi poiché irrealizzabili.

Sapeva che lontano, in quel luogo impropriamente chiamato ‘casa’, sua madre pensava a lui, al giorno in cui l’aveva messo al mondo.

E nel corso degli anni, sebbene si fosse convinto del fatto che lei lo amava, Severus aveva maturato l’opinione che il reale motivo per cui non gli faceva mai gli auguri fosse il pentimento stesso per averlo messo al mondo.

Eileen lo capiva, lo amava, e lo amava a tal punto che avrebbe desiderato non farlo nascere per non costringerlo a vivere quella vita.

O almeno, questo gli piaceva pensare.

_\- 9 Gennaio 1996 -_

“Auguri, Severus”

Si sentì attraversare da un brivido, conscio del fatto che il freddo non era il vero problema in quell’occasione. Pensava che quegli auguri fossero del tutto superflui. Non dopo quanto gli aveva chiesto di fare.

Il suo regalo quell’anno, era di divenire nuovamente un assassino.

Se fosse stato abbastanza lucido, probabilmente avrebbe fatto della facile ironia, pensando che era comunque il regalo migliore che avesse mai ricevuto.

Ma era stanco, stanco di tutto quel teatro di sensazioni contrastanti che lo pervadeva da quando il 9 Gennaio era diventato un giorno come un altro.

Solo Silente ricordava il suo compleanno, ma Severus solitamente non faceva nemmeno troppo caso ai suoi auguri.

Non da quando le uniche persone che aveva davvero amato lo avevano abbandonato per l’ultima, fatale, volta. E lui si sentiva come se il compleanno, che già di per sé aveva poco senso, ne avesse ancora meno senza la donna che lo aveva messo al mondo, la quale aveva trovato troppo presto la sua liberazione nella morte.

Trentasei anni, e nulla che potesse realmente considerare suo. Era nato da paria, e così aveva continuato tutta la sua esistenza, celandosi agli occhi del mondo dietro un velo d’indifferenza, odio e sarcasmo. Severus Piton era un uomo spento, ma questo non voleva dire che fosse vuoto.

Avrebbe ucciso Albus, come lui gli aveva chiesto. Che gli piacesse o meno, era l’ultima persona che gli era rimasta e che aveva continuato a proteggerlo nonostante tutto ciò di cui si era reso colpevole negli anni.

Severus aveva sempre pensato che Albus Silente, al di là dell’età anagrafica, fosse realmente molto più giovane di lui. Non aveva mai tenuto particolarmente in conto ciò che era giusto e ciò che era sbagliato, ma era giunto alla conclusione che se davvero fosse esistita la giustizia, sarebbe dovuto morire lui, non l’anziano mago che ancora poteva essere utile a centinaia di studenti.

Non era l’altruismo a fargliela pensare in tal modo, solo un senso di vaga sconfitta che andava cristallizzandosi in lui.

Il mondo intorno a lui continuava a soccombere, come se la morte si divertisse a deriderlo, lasciandolo su quella terra sempre più solo, sempre più reietto.

“Tanti auguri a te, Severus” si disse, con la solita ironia che contraddistingueva questi falsi auguri a se stesso. L’ennesimo anno era passato, senza scalfire minimamente il tempo o lo spazio durante il suo corso.

Lui era immutato, e così sarebbe rimasto finché ci fossero stati ancora quei primi giorni di gennaio a ricordargli il suo fato.

Non aveva più nulla da desiderare, aveva rinunciato ad una vita normale sin troppo tempo prima. Non era tempo di volere, ma solo di pregare. Pregare che finisse presto e gli fosse concesso di vivere in un luogo più sereno, dove le persone che l’avevano abbandonato non avrebbero più avuto ragione di farlo.

Un luogo dove forse ci sarebbe stato davvero qualcosa da festeggiare.


End file.
